No light, no light (a roleplay with AccioWolfstar)
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Hello! This is a short Drarry story, happens in midnight, it is a roleplay so it really doesn't have any backround story or year or anything. Enjoy! done with AccioWolfstar VenustusLovesJames


_A/N: This is a real quick roleplay I did with someone on Omegle. I know I haven't posted anything but here, read this quick announcement! _

_I have three or four stories that I will be posting up possibly this weekend and they are all in progress, except from one that only needs edting and fixing the grammar and mistakes and then I'll begin posting them! Yay! :D _

_So, yay, I found some of my stories and I was like, oh no, why didn't I post them on here, and then I saw they needed fixing, so I'll do them as soon as I can. Homework was the larger of my problems since there were lots of things pilled up. Dx _

_Enjoy this short Drarry, it's really cute :3_

_~VenustusLovesJames_

* * *

_You are the night time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over you'll start  
You're my head  
You're my heart_

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away

And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say

_~No light, no light - Florence and the Machine_

* * *

_**~ No light, no light. ~**_

The blond Slytherin was kept till late up in the library after having to write an essay for potions. He really had been studying for hours and when he finally got up, his eyes where swollen, with large dark bags under them. Draco sighed, picking up his books and walking out of the library. It was almost midnight and he barely even noticed someone coming down the same corridor when he almost threw him down, making him wake up. "Watch where you're going..." he growled, not even noticing who it was.

"Oh!... I'm sorry..." He mumbled, flushing slightly when he noticed it was Draco.

Draco picked his books up from the floor and saw Harry. He picked them up quickly. "What are you doing out so late, Potter?" he asked, rubbing sleepily his eyes.

Harry shrugged, handing Draco his other book. "Need some peace."

"Thanks." Draco muttered, taking the book. "Same... And had some stupid extra essays. Which I still haven't finished." he groaned as another book fell from his arms, the pile shaking. They weren't that many, but they kept falling, no matter what.

"I could help you?" He offered without thinking. What was he doing? Why did he offer to help Draco Malfoy?

Draco sighed, nodding no. "No, thanks, I can manage to do them-" he cut himself off. He heard footsteps, coming dangerously closer towards them. Without thinking, he quickly pulled Harry by his sleeve, grabbing him from wherever he could and shoved them both in a cupboard, closing the door quickly.

"Uh..." He blinked, not sure how to react. The cupboard wasn't exactly roomy and Harry was pressed against Draco.

"Shh!" he hissed at Harry, letting the books down and listening carefully. The footsteps stopped for a minute but then carried on, turning around the next corner. Draco sighed, his heart beating fast. "Filch." he answered at Harry's weirded out look.

"Ah," he nodded, "nice save."

Draco only noticed how pressed he was against Harry and tried to move a bit back, without making any sound. Finding his wand, he lift it up on the air. "/Lumos/" he muttered, the tip of his wand lighting up.

Harry noticed a litte space behind him and took a step back, only to get his foot caught and fall backwards. He gasped and grabbed the first thing to try and stop the fall. Which happened to be Draco's shirt. Draco was obviously caught off gaurd and they both fell, Draco landing on Harry.

Draco gasped, landing on top of Harry, his wand lighting out as it fell from his hand and rolled at the cupboard. "Great." he muttered, being inches away from Harry. He felt a blush creep on his cheeks and he bit his lip nervously, trying to move up. Unfortunately, they were both stuck.

"I-err, Draco, you're elbow, is in my stomach." He gasped, trying to shift, but quickly stopping when he realised his hands were on Draco's hips.

Draco moved softly, placing his hands on both Harry's sides and his palms touching the cupboard's bottom. "Sorry, I can't see with no light in here..." he muttered.

Harry swallowed and tried to forget the fact Draco was right ontop of him. " 's okay," he mumbled.

"Um, where's your wand...?" he asked, trying to find his own in the darkness. It must've rolled away, somewhere underneath them.

"Err, in my pocket," he mumbled and tried to find it, biting on his lip when he hand to slide his hand down Draco's leg to get his wand. He got it and muttered, "Lumos."

Draco coughed lightly, and as Harry's wand let up, he realized how much he was onto Harry. He tried to pull them both up, but as he got up he hit his head. "Damn..." he cursed, running a hand up to his head and pressing the spot.

Harry blushed and bit on his lip. "Uhm..." He said awkwardly.

"How do we get out of here?" he asked, trying to find the door.

"Well you got us in here," he muttered, crossing his arms and frowning slightly.

Draco groaned. "I thought he didn't want to get caught by Filch. And besides, if I didn't get us in here, we'd both get detention." he muttered.

Harry sighed and leaned over Draco, running his hands over the wall, trying to find the doorhandle.

Draco felt his cheeks blush as Harry pushed against him. He bit his lip, swallowing heavilly. "Harry...?" he asked softly in a whisper.

"Yes?" He asked, still trying to find a way out.

"While we're here... I wanted to tell you... um..." he trailed off. How could he possibly get it out of his chest...?

He raised an eyebrow, "Tell me what?" He pried curiously.

"I ugh... I..." he muttered, blushing even more.

Harry sighed, "spit it out already."

Draco groaned, pulling Harry by his collar shirt and pressing their lips together, kissing him passionately.

Harry froze, shocked. Then whimpered and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him closer and kissed him back. Draco pulled him a little closer, tilting his head to one side so he could have a better access to the kiss and tried to part Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry pinned Draco against the wall and obliged, opening his mouth slightly. Draco moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, sliding his tongue in Harry's mouth. Harry slid his hands into Draco's back pockets. He smirked slightly, kissing Draco a little harder.

Draco pulled softly away, opening his eyes as he'd held them closed. "Glad you feel the same." he smirked, bitting his lower lip.

Harry smirked back, "I never imagined that would actually have happened." He mumbled.

"Well, it did. Things aren't always what they look like." Draco smiled.

Harry grinned, "I'll admit I found the door handle then."

Draco chuckled. "I'd be more than glad to do this again you know." he grinned, before picking up his books and finding his wand.

Harry laughed and, opening the door, he stepped out. "Good luck with the homework."

"Good luck with finding peace." Draco grinned, stepping out and nodding at him before moving away.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was it. Read and Review and please wait for the other stories that I'm gonna post! :D And since this is a roleplay, it doesn't have any backround sotry or anything. :)

~VenustusLovesJames


End file.
